Millenniums
by AvidAuthor
Summary: Once upon a time, a princess cheated death, went back in time and met a king and his dragons. But death claims everyone in the end. Can these strange men save Yona, or will not even time be enough to protect her? Short chapters. CU
1. Introductions l

It had been a normal sort of day. They woke up, they ate, and then The Happy Hungry Bunch wandered around like they usually did. This normality was soon over.

Yona had been lagging behind, an irritating ache in her head making her snappish. Not wanting to yell at any of her beloved group, she stayed a few steps behind. So, when the archer in the tree spotted the strange group, he figured that it would be easiest to shoot the girl. That should scare them off.

Yona didn't see the arrow until it was too late, and it struck her heart. She stared at it, and then promptly fell to her knees. Everyone had noticed by then. Jae-Ha, with a savage roar, ran off to find the shooter of the arrow, Kija right behind him.

Everyone else stayed behind. Yona thought she should have felt pain, but she felt only numbness. The people she loved so much were saying something, but her ears were ringing and she couldn't hear. Her heart stopped, and that was when Yona should have died. But, the thing is, she didn't.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Chapters will probably be short.**

 **Updates will probably be sporadic.**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Introductions ll

Yona awoke to see big blue eyes staring intently into her own. Zeno. Her heart fluttered with relief.

"Ze...no," she managed. He leaned back, his eyes wide with surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, tilting his head in puzzlement. It was then that she noticed the others. A man with long red hair like her own, a man with long green hair and a wild grin, another with blue hair and beautiful eyes, and another man with short white hair. They were familiar, yet alien.

She tried to sit up, but a dizzy spell caused her to throw up, right onto the red hair man. Everyone else immediately bristled, but the man in front of her just laughed lightly.

"Who are you?" Yona asked, scared. Apart from Zeno, she knew no one. But she felt the strange urge to protect them, love them, hold them...

"Well, I am king Hiryuu," the red hair man hummed.

"That is Abi," he pointed to the blue haired one.

"Gu-En," he pointed to the white haired one.

"Shu-Ten," he pointed to the green haired one.

"And you seem to already know Zeno," he finished. Yona stared. This couldn't be right. King Hiryuu had died a long, long time ago. The one who was called Abi stepped forward.

"Now that you know our names, who the hell are you?" He said with a sneer. Yona flinched.

"Yona," she whispered. She knew she probably should have used a fake name, but she was dizzy again.

"Oh dear," King Hiryuu said softly. "You look ill."

The last thing she remembered was an argument breaking out, then the gentle comfort of darkness.


	3. Introductions lll

Yona awoke to sheets brushing against her cheek. She sat up. Perhaps all this was a dream; maybe Hak would walk through the door any moment, complaining about how long she slept.

But it was not Hak, but Gu-En. Yona burst into tears, her sorrow rolling down her cheeks in the form of salt water. Poor Gu-En blinked, and then called for help. Everyone else walked in. Zeno approached her.

"Don't cry, miss," he implored, his big eyes sad. Yona felt her heart melt, and she grabbed him in a hug. He was familiar, a tiny flame in the shadow. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Finally, her tears ceased, and she let him free.

She saw the food in Gu-en's hands, and she realized he must have been bringing her something to eat. Yona wiped her eyes, and then cleared her throat.

"I've been terribly rude," she said apologetically. "Thank you for being so kind to me." King Hiryuu smiled then. He knew they could not leave her, and he felt a connection to Yona. But if she had been unkind, his friends would never agree to let her come along. Now...

"I don't like that look," Abi said.

* * *

"No!" Shu-Ten cried. Hiryuu had held a meeting, leaving Yona with Zeno since she seemed to trust him. He had broached his idea, much to the anger of the others. Abi nodded.

"She could be dangerous," he said softly. Hiryuu saw them digging their hells in. My, his dragons could be stubborn when they wanted to. Hiryuu did not order them around often, only when there was danger. But somehow, he knew that if they were to leave this girl behind, God would be unpleased.

"We are going to bring her," he said firmly. The dragons stared at him. He never spoke firmly. Shu-ten growled, Gu-en huffed and Abi sighed, but they did not argue further.

* * *

When King Hiryuu came to her with the offer to travel with them, Yona was tempted to say no. These men could be dangerous, for all she knew. But to leave Zeno might break her heart, and besides, kindness was not common. She should take advantage of the offer.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I will come."


	4. Firewood

"I'll bet you Yona can't start a fire," Shu-Ten whispered. They were standing a little always, looking forward to watching Yona struggle with the firewood.

King Hiryuu would kill them if they knew they weren't helping her, but he had gone off with Zeno to find food, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Abi nodded.

"Deal."

They watched as Gu-En picked up most of the pile. It wasn't that he trusted or particularly liked her, but he was too kind a man to not help a lady with heavy lifting.

Much to everyone's surprise, Yona picked up the remaining wood with ease, brought it to the spot, and lit the fire expertly.

They stared, and King Hiryuu, who was hiding in the trees behind them, stifled a giggle.


	5. Arrangements

"What are we supposed to do?" King Hiryuu said, worried. They were trying to figure out what to do about sleeping arrangements. Shu-Ten raised a hand.

"I'll sleep with her," he said with a smile. They had a tent that everyone usually slept in together, but they couldn't exactly leave a woman outside all alone.

"Pervert," Zeno whispered, and then dodged as Shu-ten tried to smack him. Suddenly, there was a noise from behind them, and they all turned to see Yona standing there.

"I'm fine to sleep outside," she said cheerfully. "I do it all the time." King Hiryuu wrung his hands.

"I could never leave you out here alone..." He said, worried. Then his eyes slowly turned to Abi...

* * *

It was decided that Abi would be the guard that night, and someone else tomorrow.

Abi sat with his knees to his chest and an irritable look on his face. How could this cold night get any worse? Rain started to drizzle down, and he sneezed. Suddenly, there was something warm thrown over his shoulders, and he looked up to see Yona.

"Have my cloak," she said kindly. He opened his mouth to say no, when she smiled and patted his shoulder. "You have to look after me tonight, and it's so cold. Please, take it. I'm near the fire anyway."

Abi watched as she crawled back over to the tree roots, and curled up in a ball. He put the cloak back on her the moment she fell asleep, of course, but he still felt his heart hurt a little at the thought that she would do something like that for a person she had just met.


	6. Bathtime

In the middle of the night, Yona stood. She spotted Gu-En, who was hunched over, fast asleep, and tiptoed past him.

With quick feet, she snuck from the campsite and over to the river she had spotted on the way there.

Yona eased out of her clothes, then, keeping her underclothes on just in case someone woke up, stepped into the river. The water was ice cold, and she shivered as she washed herself.

* * *

Gu-En, who had heard her walk off and had decided to go make sure she was okay, stood behind a tree and stared at her heart. The scar was a harsh one, and he decided that it must have been from an arrow. But the question was, how did a girl like this survive a wound like that?


	7. Play Fighting

Yona walked into the camp to find Gu-En and Shu-Ten fighting. Worried, she walked up to King Hiryuu.

"What's going on?" She asked anxiously. Hiryuu smiled.

"They do this often, to let off steam," he explained. "There's no need to be worried." She glanced at Abi, was sitting on a tree root. She sat down next to him.

"How about you, Abi?" She said with a smile. "Do you fight?" He shook his head.

"I'd never engage in such foolish activity," he said primly. Yona smiled.

"Oh, well if you did fight, I'm sure you'd win," she said kindly. Not detecting any sarcasm, Abi's chest puffed up with pride.

* * *

The fight dispersed, and Yona noticed Shu-Ten was hiding his arm. She approached him when the others were busy.

"Is your arm okay?" She asked.

He glared.

"I'm fine," he said irritably. A drop of blood landed on the ground, and Yona gave him a look.

Shu-Ten sighed.

"Fine, I got a little cut, I'm fine," he said. "Just don't tell the others about it, okay?"

Yona smiled.

"Okay," she said, whipping bandages out of her pocket. "As long as you let me bandage it up."

He huffed, and then held out his arm. She wrapped it with quick and shaky hands. The end result was a little messy, but the wound was covered and that's all that matters.

She left with on last promise to stay quiet, and Shu-Ten stared at his arm, his eyes narrowed and his heart loud in his ears.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Many readers have exspressed dislike for the short chapters. They will stay short, and if you dislike this fact, you don't have to read it. However, if you decide to stick around, enjoy.**


	8. Gift

King Hiryuu sidled up to Yona. She was staring intently at a bow for sale. Hiryuu put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled kindly when her head swiveled.

"You are fond of the bow?" He asked. Yona nodded.

"Yes," She said, running her fingers along an arrow and shivering for a reason she didn't understand. "I used to have one."

Hiryuu tossed the person selling it some money. "There," he said, handing her the bow and some arrows. "A gift."

Yona stared at him.

"Oh, I can't accept..."

He shook his head, hushing her.

"Nonsense!" He said with a wink. "Just get us some dinner, yes?"

Yona hesitated a moment, then smiled and nodded.

* * *

She kept her word. An hour later Yona came trudging back into camp with a rabbit and two birds. Blood oozed from where the arrow had struck the animals, but she didn't seem distressed. She dropped them on to the ground near the fire, and then turned to King Hiryuu.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her arrows off on the ground. "I can't stomach skinning them quite yet."

Zeno slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, miss!" He said cheerfully. "You've done enough!"

Still, she watched intently as Shu-Ten did the gruesome job, her face only slightly pale.

The dragon felt his cheeks redden slightly from her attention, but he blamed his close proximity to the fire when Gu-En made a comment.


	9. Longing

Yona missed them. She missed Hak's quiet protectiveness, Kija's shy smile, Jae-Ha's flirtatious yet sweet nature and Yoon's grudging kindness. She missed her family.

Yet... As Yona watched these men fight playfully, her vision blurry with tears, she wondered why she cared about them so much already.

* * *

They noticed her sadness. They weren't stupid.

Yona was leaning against the trunk of a tree, her eyes sad and lonely, when Zeno crawled up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. "Do you feel sick?"

Yona smiled as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

She hugged him back tightly and whispered, "I'm just fine. Don't worry about me, Zeno."

Gu-En looked away from the sight and happened to glimpse something dark in King Hiryuu's expression.

But before Gu-En could even be sure he had seen anything at all, the King had hurried forward to hug Yona as well.


	10. Flowers

If the group was resting and Yona happened to see a pretty flower, she would sit and admire it.

Eventually, King Hiryuu decided to do the same. He would crouch next to her, completely silent, and the pair would simply stare at the flower.

One day, after Zeno skipped over and joined them in gazing at a wild flower, Gu-En decided that he had had enough.

"Why do you do that?" He asked loudly. Zeno shrugged. King Hiryuu simply grinned, which meant he had no idea either. Finally, Yona giggled.

"Well," she said, her smile widening. "Because it's pretty!"

Abi blushed and looked down, realizing that maybe the reason she always looked out flowers was the same reason he couldn't stop looking at her.

Shu-Ten rolled his eyes, the tips of his ears reddening has the same exact thing occurred to him.

Gu-En sighed and shook his head, picking up his bowl of rice as he did so.

 _What a bunch of fools_ , he thought, looking away as he put the spoon to his mouth. _But then, I suppose I'm one too_.


	11. Bugs

"We're out of provisions!"

The wail of horror echoed throughout the forest as Zeno held his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do?" He cried dramatically.

"Don't worry," King Hiryuu soothed. "Yon offered to make something."

Sure enough, there she was, stirring something over the fire.

"Sometimes we would eat bugs!" Yona said cheerfully when Hiryuu expressed his worry about her having to eat something unusual. Shu-Ten's face took on a distinctly green tinge.

"Bugs?" He echoed. Yona nodded, and Gu-En patted her head.

"You're awesome, Yona," he said.

Yona smiled, and gave him what he was angling for, which was the first bowl. Shu-Ten hastened over to the bushes and vomited.

After he had emptied the contents of his stomach, he felt Yona pat his back.

"It's okay, I couldn't eat them for a while either," She said kindly, trying to comfort his pride. With a smile, Yona held up a bowl.

"Don't worry. I made this one bug free."


	12. Rebirth

The sun was rising, but Yona was wide awake, the harsh pangs of homesickness the night before having kept her up most of the night.

She heard a twig break behind her, and she turned her head to see the man whose hair was the color of the dawn, just like hers.

King Hiryuu sat down gracefully, and Yona wondered for the hundredth time if he really was the famous dragon. Seeing him sitting there, the suns golden rays illuminating his face, she thought he might be.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning," she whispered, unable to speak at full volume.

He sighed.

"Isn't this a lovely time of day?" He said, closing his eyes and soaking in the light. "The sun is being born."

Yona stared at the sky.

"Why must the sun die every day, just to be reborn the next?" She asked, twirling her hair her fingers.

Hiryuu's smile was achingly sad, and his eyes were old.

"Because she is not yet done with this world," he murmured. Then, he turned to her, his smile kind. "Every day you get another chance. Do not take that for granted, little one."

Yona nodded, not knowing what to say. He put a hand on her cheek, and kissed her forehead gently.

"Good girl."

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it? -insert sweat drop here- I sort of lost inspiration with this story for a while, but I'm back! Hopefully it won't take me this long to update again.**


	13. Glimpse

Her skin was white as ivory. Her hair was as red as the sky at dawn. Her lips were the color of a rose at full bloom.

She was beautiful, and Shu-Ten really didn't mean to stare. But he had chanced upon this lovely creature in his quest to find dinner, and he could not tear his eyes away.

Her back was facing him, and she turned, her eyes big and gentle.

She spotted him and gasped, then sat down in the water in an attempt to conceal her body. Water flew in every which direction, like shards of glass.

Shu-Ten lowered his gaze. This was the first time he had been ashamed by his actions.

He had turned to go when he heard Yona's soft voice behind him say, "I am not a doll. Treat me like a human."

He put a hand on his eyes and turned around with a wavering smile on his face.

"Forgive me, Yona," he whispered. "I did not mean to stare."

He then hurried back to camp, far to caught up in his own misery to notice Gu-En's bitter look.


	14. Practice

" _You should not steal_."

Yona's voice was strong and unwavering. Most woman who had had something stolen from them cowered, became submissive and meek.

The man had snatched her bow and ran. Of course, he was quickly subdued, but that didn't stop her from scolding him.

Now he gulped at the big white-haired man who was holding his ponytail and scowling.

"I'm sorry, miss," the boy said, his voice trembling.

Yona took in his raggedy clothes, his young yet hungry eyes and her face softened. He was too young to have such eyes.

She dug around in her pocket and revealed some coin.

"I know it's not much," she said, handing it to the eager man. "But please, use it well."

He smiled as Gu-En let go of him.

"Thanks!" He cried, running off.

King Hiryuu glanced at her.

"You were very brave," he murmured.

Yona smiled and took her bow from a grinning Zeno's outstretched hands.

"Practice makes perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I am very happy to see this fic doing so well, and thank you to anyone who stuck around during my absence. I will be publishing another chapter tomorrow to celebrate my return, so enjoy!**


	15. Determination

Yona had no sword, so she made do. After all, Hak wouldn't want her to grow lazy. She swung the stick at the tree, the arrow tied onto the end making a scratch on the bark.

She panted, sweat trickling down her face. Her arms hurt. Her legs hurt. Everything hurt.

She groaned. Her whole body was in pain.

"You should stop."

She looked around and saw Abi. He was sitting on the ground a few feet away, basking in the early morning sun. A bird pecked at something that looked like a scrap of bread from his hand, twittering nervously when it spotted her.

Yona wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I can't," she gasped.

Abi titled his head, looking like the bird in his hand.

He wanted to say, _"We can all keep you safe!"_ But he didn't.

Just like this bird, she was small and seemed weak. Yet, if she tried, Abi was sure she could fly. He did not know why he felt so strongly but for some reason he could not understand, he believed in her

He nodded.

She turned back to the tree with her body still aching and kept going.


End file.
